


Pour Your Sugar (On Me)

by LPSunnyBunny



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Breeding, Consent Issues, Couch Sex, Drugged Sex, Exhibitionism, Impregnation Kink, Kissing, M/M, Mind/Mood Altering Substances, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Orgy, Tricksters, revoked consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:06:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26343850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LPSunnyBunny/pseuds/LPSunnyBunny
Summary: Their friends are all having fun as tricksters. Too bad it doesn't work on trolls.Right?
Relationships: Dirk Strider/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 7
Kudos: 74
Collections: Sloppy Seconds 2020





	Pour Your Sugar (On Me)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TTMIYH](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TTMIYH/gifts).



Dirk and Karkat are sitting on a couch together.

This, in itself, should not be a weird occurrence. It’s the circumstances around the sitting that might be considered unusual. If one were to look at the both of them, the first thing they would notice is that Dirk looks rather strange. Much stranger than usual, clad in neon colors that hurt the eyes to look at directly. He sits, almost unmoving except for his breathing, and stares at nothing

Karkat, on the other hand, is watching Dirk a little bit like an explosive ordnance disposal specialist on the first day of the job where his team has placed a very lovely gift in his locker and now he has to decide if it's better to open said gift and possibly get glitter glue dumped everywhere with it being a prank or if its a genuine welcome package and dumping it would be a grave insult to the team.

All of this is happening in a room where there are a number of humans all bouncing around on sugar highs. Roxy and Jake are off rolling around in the corner, and Rose is aggressively making out with Kanaya over _there_ and Karkat really does feel Dirk’s silent pain right now because all of their friends have gone off the shits on trickster high and not only does it not affect trolls so Karkat can’t even join in to get his brain bleached later of the events going on right now, but he also has to handle all the fucking weird shit currently happening. It’s safest to just watch Dirk, his partner in misery, as they just. Wait this bullshit out.

“Hey,” Dirk says, abruptly, breaking his silence and also Karkat from his misery-induced thoughts. “Want to make out?”

Karkat blinks. Assesses the situation.

“Sure,” He decides. “Why the fuck not.”

Dirk nods a little and then he’s twisting on the couch, reaching for Karkat. Karkat reaches out in return to meet him and they end up sprawled along the length of the couch with Dirk on top as Karkat’s hand sinks into that disgustingly-neon hair, their mouths meeting together in a messy kiss.

Karkat really fucking likes kissing. It’s nice as shit and just a fun way to pass the time. It doesn’t even have to mean anything, sometimes it’s just kissing. It’s about the warm, wet slide of mouths and the fun little glide of tongues and if people get turned on, well, that’s great, isn’t it? That means that the kissing is good, is going good.

He moans a little as Dirk presses him down into the couch. Dirk’s mouth tastes sweet, sickly-sweet, all spun sugar and cotton candy and disgustingly saccharin soda. Dirk hums a little in response and the darting of his tongue into Karkat’s mouth is lovely and warm, so Karkat sucks on it and mouths around it, pulling Dirk in tightly with the hands in Dirk’s hair.

He’s not worried about catching the trickster bullshit, of course, because it doesn’t work on trolls. So he just lets himself enjoy this, enjoy Dirk’s hands on him as they grab his hips and they kiss and kiss and kiss, wet and sloppy as their tongues glide and slip over each other, barely pulling back enough for air.

Dirk’s taste is _addictive,_ Karkat doesn’t know if it’s Dirk or if it’s because he’s in a trickster state, but Karkat can’t get enough of it. He can’t stop licking and sucking and trying to devour Dirk’s mouth, scoop out all of the spit in there and swallow it down, drinking everything right from Dirk’s tap.

Dirk must be enjoying it, because they’re shifting and twisting on the couch together, Karkat’s hands grabbing over Dirk, over any inch of him he can touch, he wants to touch Dirk _so badly_ , it’s the only thought in his head, he wants everything, wants wants wants wants _wants_ and Dirk is here and Dirk is nice and Dirk is tasting good, so good- Dirk is kissing him so good, is groaning against his mouth and Dirk’s hands are on him, too-

Dirk’s hands are touching his skin and Karkat jolts away, his eyes going wide, pushing Dirk back-

“Wait, Dirk-” he pants, his entire body feeling warm and hot and filled to the brim with flavored syrup except the only flavor there is _Dirk_. “I don’t- I don’t want to-”

“Yes you do.” Dirk’s hands are on his sweater, pulling it up and off, Karkat yelping as his torso is bared to the human, everything turning to a sour, curdling pit in his stomach as Karkat realizes this is going way way past kissing-

But then Dirk is kissing him again and everything is sweet and Karkat melts again- what was he doing? Right, kissing Dirk, this is so nice, Dirk tastes so nice, everything is so nice and sweet and Karkat giggles against Dirk’s mouth, grabbing at him again and moaning. Dirk’s rolling his hips down against him and Karkat can feel his human dick, hard and needy- oh, wow, Karkat did that, didn’t he? He was hot enough to get Dirk nice and hot and everything feels so good, Dirk’s hands on him and grabbing his sides and Dirk’s rutting against him like how humans do- it’s making his entire body feel hot-

“Heyyyyyyy- Dirk, that’s _so_ not fair-!” There’s a whine and Dirk pulls back, looking up. Karkat pants, head spinning, dazed- and there’s Roxy, pouting and folding her arms. “Karkat is _so_ nice, you can’t keep him all for yourself!”

“Right!” Jake’s there too? Right, Jake’s there too. Karkat’s loosing the plot, all he knows is that there are three pretty people around him and _none of them are kissing him_. “You should be sharing him, Dirk!”

“I’ll share when I’m finished with him.” Dirk says and Karkat whines at the sound of his voice, squirming- he wants Dirk to keep kissing him, Dirk tasted so nice- “I saw him first, I get to breed him first.”

_ Breed-? _

Karkat gasps as everything rushes back in. Jake and Roxy are standing over them on the couch with bright, manic, _hungry_ expressions and his shirt is off and Dirk is talking about _breeding_ him-

“N-no, stop-” He tries to squirm away and Dirk shoots Roxy and Jake a scowl.

“See what you’re doing?” Dirk says. “He’s mine. Go find someone else to breed.”

Roxy pouts but then Jake is grabbing her and declaring how it’s okay, they’ll make lots of pretty babies themselves and then she’s squealing and throwing herself into his arms and Jake goes down like a sack of wet cement as Roxy aggressively attacks his mouth in a kiss.

“Come here.” Dirk purrs and he’s hauling Karkat back in. Karkat squirms and thrashes a little, trying to push Dirk off.

“Dirk, stop, you- this isn’t what I want, this isn’t what _you_ want-”

“Of course I want this.” Dirk says, as he effortlessly strips Karkat’s pants and tosses them aside. “You’re perfect, Karkat- you’re made to be bred and fucked and you’re all mine.”

Karkat’s protests falter at Dirk’s words, his bulge stirring. He’s never been called _perfect_ before and- there’s something hot in his stomach as Dirk says _bred_ , like Karkat could get- could be stuffed full of- of _Dirk’s_ -

But no, not like this-!

Karkat tries to push away again but Dirk’s pressing back in and kissing him and everything melts again.

Why was he fighting? Dirk tastes so good, is so good good good, it’s sweet and warm and sweet and everything is good Karkat wants to be kissed-

Bred? Of course he wants to be bred! He’ll spread his legs for Dirk and have his grubs, let Dirk fill him up with as many human grubs as he wants! That sounds so good, so nice and good and Karkat is chirping, his bulge is writing, because Dirk is pouring heady sugar into him and everything is so light and fluffy! Karkat’s never felt better, everything is red, red red warm red like his blood, so hot and needy and he’s clutching at Dirk, panting as Dirk presses his hot cock into Karkat’s nook.

It’s so good, so good, red red red red- Karkat is kissing and being kissed and it’s nice, it’s good- Karkat is so red for this human, for Dirk, he wants Dirk to fill him up and breed him and stuff him full of so much softspun sugar that he never has to come down and feel bad again, he’ll feel like this forever.

Karkat mewls and chirps and kisses sloppily and wet and his bulge thrashes as Dirk starts fucking, starts slapping his hips into Karkat’s, hot and fast and needy. It pushes right into his core, warming him up- Karkat swears he’s so red, it’s fudge, sticky and thick in their mouths as Dirk bites and tongues and licks and Karkat matches him needily. It’s _thick_ and heady and Karkat is _clinging_ is clinging to Dirk and Dirk is groaning and saying his name, his cock branding Karkat from the inside out with how hot it is, melting his insides like caramel, he never wants Dirk to stop, wants Dirk to stay and breed him breed him breed breed breed-

Karkat _wails_ as he cums, crying out for Dirk, calling Dirk’s name, Dirk Dirk Dirk- he’s clinging tight and holding him and mewling and gasping and trembling and he wants wants wants it, wants Dirk to fill him up, Dirk isn’t stopping, he’s fucking hard and it’s _good_ it’s so good it’s good and good and good and good and good and Dirk is good Karkat loves him loves loves loves him Dirk is good is so sweet and lovely and nice and loves him and Karkat wants wants wants wants wants Dirk Dirk Dirk Dirk Dirk

Dirk cums he cums he fills Karkat up to the brim with his heat, with his syrup, breeding Karkat, and Karkat cums again, clawing at Dirk and moaning, kissing him hard and rough he _wants_ it wants to be bred, wants to carry babies for Dirk and be knocked up and loved he’s so red red red red he’s so red he loves Dirk, loves his sweetness, loves him, loves him and wants more

Dirk gives it to him Dirk kisses him and keeps thrusting, pounding his cock into Karkat’s nook, giving him more, stuffing himself deep and it’s so good, it feels so good it’s hot and molten in his belly and Karkat can feel himself being _bred_ by Dirk, by this wonderful man, red and hot and loving and he wants it, wants to never stop never ever stop never ever stop he wants Dirk to kiss him and hold him like this forever and knock him up, breed him over and over and kiss him forever.

Forever.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy my writing, check me out on twitter at [@LPSunnyBunny](http://www.twitter.com/LPSunnyBunny)!


End file.
